Kamar Kost Kyungsoo
by Chinen Yuuri
Summary: Kyungsoo sedang marah ke Jongin, lalu Jongin berkunjung ke kost Kyungsoo. Bagaimana cara Jongin agar dapat berbaikan lagi dengan Kyungsoo? YAOI. EXO. KAISOO. Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo.


Title: Kamar Kost Kyungsoo

Pairing: Kyungsoo nakal menggigit X Jongin item seksi (?)

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Smut

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kyungsoo sedang marah ke Jongin, lalu Jongin berkunjung ke kost Kyungsoo. Bagaimana cara Jongin agar dapat berbaikan lagi dengan Kyungsoo?

A/N: Ini fanfic smut saya yang ketiga, tapi ini pertama kalinya bisa sampai sepanjang ini(?), jadi misalkan kalau kurang hot atau kurang menggairahkan ya tolong dimaklumi haha.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari berita yang saya baca di salah satu situs berita, tentang 4 orang gay yang kepergok warga lagi nganu di kamar kost ahahaha tapi tenang aja KaiSoo nggak bakal kepergok siapa-siapa kok, kan dunia milik berdua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat Ia mendengar ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding putih kamar kostnya. Jarum pendek jamnya tepat di angka empat, dan jarum panjang di angka duabelas. Hanya dengan melihat jam itu, Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kostnya dan mengetuknya.

"Kyungie?" Terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang sedang memanggil namanya diantara ketukan pintu kamar kostnya.

"Sayang, kamu ada di dalam kan?" Kyungsoo mendengar pria itu memanggilnya lagi. Bukannya bangun dari kasurnya dan membukakan pria itu pintu, Kyungsoo malah menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal bermotif pororo miliknya. Perasaan kesalnya pada pria itu masih menguasai dirinya. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan pria tersebut untuk saat ini.

"Aku membawakan milk tea kesukaanmu, Kyungie" Kyungsoo yang baru saja memejamkan matanya, langsung membuka matanya lebar.

'Milk tea?' ucap Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya. 'Jongin sialan' Umpatnya dalam hati lagi, kesal karena Jongin tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo untuk mengalah.

Dengan perasaan malas, Kyungsoo bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kostnya. Saat dia membuka pintunya, matanya langsung beradu dengan sepasang manik tajam yang menatapnya lembut.

'Ugh. Sial' Untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo mengumpat di dalam hatinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kini sedang terjatuh dalam pesona tatapan mata seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak di kedua pipi putih mulusnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada tas plastik yang sedang digenggam oleh Jongin. Dilihatnya ada gelas plastik yang berisi milk tea kesukaannya. Kyungsoo lalu menghitung jumlah gelas tersebut dan tersenyum senang saat hitungannya terhenti di angka enam.

"Aku boleh masuk kan, sayang?" Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari milk tea miliknya ke Jongin yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Eum" Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kostnya, diikuti oleh Jongin. Tidak lupa Jongin menutup lagi pintu kamar kost tersebut dan menguncinya.

Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, dan diikuti lagi oleh Jongin.

"Ini milk teanya" Jongin menyerahkan tas plastik itu, dan langsung di ambil oleh Kyungsoo yang dengan cepat mengeluarkan segelas milk tea dan langsung meminumnya. Bibir penuh berbentuk cinta milik Kyungsoo terlihat mengerucut dan sedotan merah muda dari gelas milk tea itu terlihat senada dengan warna bibir Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin tertuju pada bibir indah itu, dan menatap bibir yang sedang menyedot milk tea tersebut dengan intens. Kyungsoo sadar kalau kekasihnya itu sedang menatap dirinya. Dia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin dan melepaskan sedotan milk tea itu dari bibirnya. Jongin dapat melihat detik-detik saat sedotan itu terlepas dari bibir basah kyungsoo, terdapat seuntai pendek benang liur yang menghubungkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan sedotan tersebut. Jongin bersumpah, pemandangan yang dia lihat tadi sangatlah seksi.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit ketus. Masih ada rasa kesal yang tersisa di dalam dirinya terhadap Jongin.

"Ah, aku tiba-tiba saja ingin menjadi sedotan" Ucap Jongin sambil menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengerutkan dahinya,"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku jadi sedotan, aku jadi bisa menempel di bibirmu, Kyungie~" Jongin berkata seperti itu dengan senyum manis menempel di wajahnya. Untung saja ini milk tea, kalau bukan mungkin sudah tersiram dengan indahnya ke muka tampan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih menyayangi milk teanya.

"Gombalanmu jelek" Kyungsoo menimpali ucapan Jongin masih dengan nada ketus.

"Lagian, kenapa harus menjadi sedotan. Kalau kamu mau, langsung saja tempelkan bibirmu itu" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Jongin yang memiringkan wajahnya dengan polosnya.

"Pantat panci—ya bibirku, Kim Jongin! Astaga, selain gombalanmu jelek, kamu juga bodoh!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habisnya aku kira kamu masih marah".

Kyungsoo langsung memegang erat gelas milk teanya, takut tangannya lepas kontrol dan melemparkan isinya ke muka Jongin.

"Terserah lah" Kyungsoo langsung menyedot habis milk teanya, dan Jongin hanya dapat menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut juga.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil gelas kedua milk teanya, dan mulai menyedotnya. Jongin secara perlahan menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih dengan khusyuknya menyedot milk teanya sehingga tak sadar kalau Jongin sekarang sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya. Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya. Kyungsoo terkejut saat tangan kekar Jongin tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Kyungie, kamu masih marah ya?" Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Kyungsoo.

"Hmm? Marah kenapa ya? Aku lupa" Dengan dinginnya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke depan, tidak mau menoleh ke arah Jongin. Jongin langsung terbangun dari bahu Kyungsoo dan menatap ke arah pria bermata bundar itu.

"Masa lupa? Kemarin kan kita janjian buat nonton, tapi aku harus mengantar mama ke swalayan" Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri. Oh, ayolah.. Kyungsoo tidak akan lupa dengan alasan kenapa dia bisa marah pada Jongin.

"Iya aku ingat" Jawab Kyungsoo, dengan nada ketus tentunya.

"Maafin ya? Kemarin mama memaksaku buat menemani dia" Ucap Jongin yang menyandarkan lagi kepalanya ke bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku marah bukan gara-gara kamu pergi mengantar mamamu, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku. Kamu kira nunggu berjam-jam sendirian di bioskop itu enak!?" Kyungsoo langsung mendorong badan Jongin untuk menjauh darinya. Kekesalannya yang tadi sempat mereda mulai tersulut lagi.

"Aku kemarin lagi tidak ada pulsa, sayang" Jongin mendekatinya lagi, dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo meronta di dalam pelukan Jongin, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepasin" Kyungsoo masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin, memukul-mukul dada bidang Jongin. Namun Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan cepat Jongin langsung meraih dagu kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan paksa.

Selain dengan milk tea, hal yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengalah adalah bibir tebal dan seksi milik Jongin. Lihat saja, pukulan di dada jongin perlahan menghilang. Kyungsoo yang awalnya meronta kini terdiam menikmati setiap lumatan bibir Jongin terhadap bibirnya. Kyungsoo pun bahkan membalas lumatan-lumatan tersebut. Kyungsoo juga membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah Jongin memasuki mulutnya dan bermain di gua panas miliknya. Jongin mengeksplor setiap inchi ruang dalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo tak luput dari jamahan lidah Jongin. Jongin mengelus-elus langit-langit mulut tersebut dengan lidahnya, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan. Lidah Kyungsoo pun tak mau kalah, ia meraih lidah Jongin dan memelintirnya menggunakan lidahnya. Jongin mengimbangi permainan lidah Kyungsoo dengan ikut saling memainkan lidah masing-masing.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan dada Jongin, dan Jongin pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya, dia tau kalau kekasihnya tersebut butuh untuk menghirup oksigen.

Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Kyungsoo langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Jongin hanya menatap ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah. Bibir Kyungsoo yang kemerahan dan basah, membuat Jongin ingin melumatnya lagi.

"Kyungie, maafkan aku ya?" Kyungsoo langsung menatap wajah Jongin. Dia meraih pipi Jongin dan mengelusnya. Lalu, Kyungsoo mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah Jongin dan lanjut melumat bibirnya.

'Ini artinya dimaafkan' ujar Jongin dalam hati. Dia pun juga lanjut membalas lumatan bibir Kyungsoo.

Puas setelah bermain dengan bibir Kyungsoo, bibir Jongin beralih ke leher jenjang kekasihnya tersebut, salah satu area sensitif milik Kyungsoo. Jongin menjilati leher putih tersebut, lalu menciumnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan pelan.

"Aah.. J-Jongin.." Desahan Kyungsoo yang dipasangkan dengan namanya terdengar merdu di telinga Jongin, membuat Ia lebih semangat lagi untuk menciumi dan menandai leher itu.

"Aah!" Kyungsoo menjerit pelan saat gigi Jongin menggigit lehernya terlalu keras. Jongin menciumi kulit leher yang baru saja dia gigit, membantu mengurangi perihnya. Tangan Kyungsoo kini sedang meremas rambut coklat pekat milik kekasihnya. Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang Jongin beri ke lehernya.

Setelah tercipta banyak kissmark di leher itu, Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Kyungsoo dan menatapnya.

"Boleh aku buka?" Tanya Jongin, dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung saja membuka baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo, menampilkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Jongin mengelus dada putih itu, lalu turun mengelus perutnya dan selanjutnya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Bibir Jongin mengecup sekilas leher Kyungsoo, lalu beralih ke area yang lebih bawah. Jongin menciumi tulang selangka Kyungsoo, dan juga menciumi bahu sempit yang selalu Ia gunakan sebagai tempat untuk bersandar. Dari bahu, ciuman Jongin turun ke dada Kyungsoo. Diciuminya dada datar itu dan hanya dibalas oleh desahan pelan Kyungsoo. Setelah itu bibir Jongin beralih ke puting dada sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya.

"Mhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah, matanya bulatnya tertutup setengah karena efek nikmat dan geli yang diberikan Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo bermain di rambut Jongin, meremasnya kuat, tanda Ia meminta lebih akan kenikmatan yang Jongin beri.

Ciuman Jongin berpindah ke puting sebelah kirinya, dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terlentang diatas kasurnya.

"Mhh.. Jonginhh.." Kyungsoo terus mendesah saat bibir Jongin sekarang sedang berada di perutnya, mencium dengan liar di bagian tersebut. Tangan Jongin berusaha melepaskan kancing celana pendek yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jongin.

"Memangnya aku mengizinkanmu?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap seduktif ke arah Jongin.

"Kalau tidak boleh ya tidak apa-apa" Jawab Jongin. "Kamu yakin hanya puas dengan ciuman tadi?" Lanjut Jongin. Tangannya yang sekarang berada di selangkangan Kyungsoo, meremas pelan sesuatu yang berada di balik celana Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan, dan langsung melepaskan kancing dan resleting celananya. Jongin pun menarik celana pendek itu hingga terlepas dari kaki Kyungsoo, menyisakan celana dalam putih milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak kakinya di dada bidang Jongin dan mengelusnya.

"Kenapa cuma aku yang telanjang, hm?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jari-jari kakinya di kancing kemeja Jongin, seperti sedang mencoba membuka kancing baju tersebut. Jongin langsung membuka kancing kemejanya tersebut, dan telapak kaki Kyungsoo turun menulusuri tubuh Jongin. Kini telapak kakinya sudah berada di selangkangan Jongin, dan mengelus-elusnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan penis Jongin sedang mencoba berdiri tegak namun terhalang oleh celananya. Jongin menjauhkan kaki Kyungsoo dan langsung melepas celananya, beserta celana dalamnya. Kini tubuh telanjang Jongin sudah terpampang jelas di hadapan Kyungsoo, dengan wajah yang tampan, dada bidang, absnya yang berwarna kecoklatan karena warna kulit Jongin, dan juga penis besar yang yang kini telah berdiri tegak.

"Sekarang kamu yang belum telanjang" Ucap Jongin melihat ke Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa celana dalam putih polos.

"Kalau gitu, lepaskan dia" Tantang Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung meraih lagi kaki Kyungsoo dan menciumi kaki pendek tapi mulus milik Kyungsoo. Dijilatinya betis Kyungsoo, naik juga sampai ke paha Kyungsoo. Jongin melebarkan pahanya, dan menciumi paha itu dengan penuh nafsu. Kyungsoo hanya memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang tertutupi poninya.

Jongin menaiki ciumannya lebih atas lagi, hingga sampai tepat di selangkangan Kyungsoo. Di kecupnya gundukan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, lalu dengan giginya Jongin menarik dan melepaskan celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo membantu kekasihnya tersebut agar celana dalam itu cepat terlepas, dan Jongin bisa segera memainkan miliknya.

Celana dalam Kyungsoo pun terlepas, dan Jongin melemparnya ke sembarang arah, tidak sabar untuk melahap penis kecil, imut, menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu memegang penisnya sendiri dan mengocoknya.

"Ayo Jonginh cepat. Nghh" Jongin mengambil penis kecil itu dan mengocoknya pelan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nghh-" Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat merasakan miliknya di dalam mulut Jongin yang hangat dan basah. Jongin memaju-mundurkan penis Kyungsoo di dalam mulutnya, sembari memainkan twinsball Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus mengulum penis Kyungsoo, sesekali dikocoknya penis tersebut dengan tangannya. Lidah Jongin juga tak tinggal diam, dijilatinya batang penis Kyungsoo dari twinsballnya sampai kepala penisnya, dan juga menusuk-nusuk lubang penis tersebut dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh—ahh" Desahan terus saja keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Matanya kini sudah terpejam, menikmati sensasi kenikmatan dari kuluman mulut Jongin di penisnya.

"T-terus J-Jonginhh.. Aahh" Seiring dengan semakin cepatnya tempo penis Kyungsoo keluar-masuk di mulut Jongin, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan penisnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Jongin tau kekasihnya itu sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasmenya, terbukti dari jambakan Kyungsoo di rambutnya yang semakin erat. Jongin lebih mempercepat lagi tempo keluar-masuk penis itu di mulutnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kyungsoo langsung menembakkan sperma miliknya ke dalam mulut Jongin, yang langsung ditelan sekaligus oleh Jongin.

Perlahan-lahan, jambakan tangan Kyungsoo di rambut Jongin terlepas. Terdengar Kyungsoo yang sedang menarik nafasnya, mencoba menghirup semua stok oksigen yang ada di dalam kamar kost tersebut.

Jongin bangun dari kasurnya, dan berjalan ke meja belajar Kyungsoo. Dibukanya laci meja belajar tersebut dan menemukan botol lube yang biasa mereka gunakan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang membelakanginya. Lalu Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi terlentang menjadi posisi duduk di atas kasurnya dan menunggu Jongin kembali ke kasur.

"Eung? Jongin, aku mau mainin adikmu dulu~" Rengek Kyungsoo saat dia melihat Jongin duduk di kasurnya sembari membawa botol lube di tangannya.

"Tapi sayang, aku mau langsung main di lubangmu" Ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo pun cemberut.

"Tapi aku mau main~~" Rengek Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kamu lupa? Terakhir kali kamu ngulum adikku, adikku jadi lecet kena gigimu." Ucap Jongin yang juga sedang membuka tutup botol lube tersebut. Kyungsoo masih cemberut, dan dilihatnya penis kecoklatan Jongin berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dipegangnya penis besar itu, dan dikocoknya perlahan.

"Jongin~~ boleh ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dan di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Jongin.

"Dua kali kamu ngulum adikku, dua kali dia lecet kena gigimu, sayang. Masa kali ini harus gagal lagi masuk ke lubangmu?" Jongin melumuri jarinya dengan cairan pelumas tersebut. Kyungsoo juga ikut mengambil cairan tersebut ke telapak tangannya, dan langsung melumuri penis Jongin.

"Tapi nanti aku boleh kulum juga kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Iya sayang, boleh kok" Jawab Jongin. Di tatapnya Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Jongin ingin memintanya untuk tidur terlentang lagi.

Kyungsoo tidur terlentang di kasurnya dan membuka lebar kedua pahanya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah mulai bangun lagi dan kerutan lubang pantatnya yang dimata Jongin sama imutnya dengan penisnya.

Jongin memposisikan dirinya di depan pantat Kyungsoo, dan melakukan penetrasi di lubang pantat Kyungsoo dengan jarinya yang telah dilumuri lube. Dimasukkannya jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang itu, disusul dengan jari manis dan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi saat jari-jari Jongin keluar-masuk dari lubangnya. Dengan jari-jarinya, Jongin juga melebarkan Lubang pantat itu, agar saat penisnya akan masuk tidaklah sulit.

"Ayo cepat masukin~" Pinta Kyungsoo yang semakin melebarkan pahanya. Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Kyungsoo, dapat melihat kerutan lubang itu berwarna kemerahan dan berkedut-kedut seakan memanggil Jongin untuk segera memasukinya dengan penis kekar dan berurat miliknya. Jongin lalu mengarahkan penisnya di depan lubang Kyungsoo. Sebelum memasukinya, dielusnya kepala penisnya itu ke pintu masuk lubang pantat Kyungsoo.

"Eung, Jongin~" Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin, tangannya sudah berada di puting dadanya dan sedang memelintirnya sendiri.

"Kenapa belum masuk juga?" tanya Kyungsoo ke Jongin yang masih memain-mainkan kepala penisnya di pintu masuk lubangnya.

"Sabar sayang" Timpal Jongin. Dia langsung memasukkan penisnya itu ke dalam lubang sempit milik Kyungsoo. Awalnya sedikit susah, namun Jongin memaksakannya untuk masuk, dan Kyungsoo juga membantunya dengan cara melebarkan pahanya.

"Mhh.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, saat merasakan penis besar Jongin perlahan masuk. Rasanya masih sedikit sakit. Secara perlahan Jongin memasukkan lagi penisnya, kini sudah setengah dari penisnya tertelan di lubang pantat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sakitnya melebihi yang tadi. Jongin lanjut memasukkan penisnya, hingga seluruh penisnya kini sudah masuk ke dalam lubang ketat itu. Kyungsoo hanya mampu meremas seprei kasurnya, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan perasaan tidak nyaman karena pantatnya terasa penuh.

"S-Sakit—Jonginh-"

"Tahan sayang" Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya setengah, dan mendorongnya masuk dengan pelan. Kyungsoo mendesis dengan perlakuan Jongin ini. Jongin mengulanginya lagi, namun dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat. Kyungsoo meremas kasar sepreinya.

"Nhhh.." Sesaat kemudian Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo mulai mendesah lagi. Jongin tahu rasa sakit di pantat kekasih perlahan-lahan terganti oleh rasa nikmat. Jongin mengangkat satu kaki Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di bahunya, dan satu lagi Ia biarkan bebas menggantung.

Jongin mempercepat tempo keluar-masuk penisnya, dan desahan keluar tanpa henti dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aahh.. Yes.. Ahhn" Kepala Kyungsoo tidak bisa diam, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring penis Jongin menghujam lubangnya.

Jongin menggeram pelan, lubang sempit itu benar-benar mencengkram penisnya. Penisnya terasa dipijit dan rasanya sangat hangat disana. Suara paha Jongin dan pantat Kyungsoo yang saling bertabrakan setiap Jongin menghujam lubang itu, bersatu dengan suara desahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jongin melihat ke arah penisnya yang sedang keluar-masuk dengan cepat di lubang pantat Kyungsoo, dilihatnya juga lubang pantat Kyungsoo yang sedang dihujami oleh penisnya. Penis coklat itu terlihat serasi dengan pantat putih dan lubang kemerahan milik Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu membuat libido Jongin meningkat. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya kekasihnya sedang mendesah dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang terbuka dengan seksinya. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memilin-milin putingnya dan tangan kanannya yang sedang mengocok-ngocok penisnya menambah keindahan pemandangan yang sedang dilihat Jongin.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin sedang menatap ke tangannya yang sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Jonginh~~" Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan suara parau, Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo"

"Aku suka penismu" Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin, dia tau kekasihnya sangat suka jika dia berkata kotor saat mereka sedang bercinta.

"Penis besarmu—nghh—enakhh" Nafsu Jongin langsung tersulut dengan cepatnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, disodoknya lubang pantat itu dengan cepat sampai membuat badan Kyungsoo tak bisa diam.

"Terus tusuk penis besarmu, sayanghh—aahh!" Badan Kyungsoo sedikit menegang.

"-Ahh disitu Jonginh-" Kyungsoo mengerang saat penis Jongin mengenai prostatnya. Jongin dengan lebih liar, menghujami pantat Kyungsoo dengan penisnya. Kyungsoo mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, rasa-rasanya dia ingin orgasme.

"Te-terus—yessh-terus J-Jonginh—" Dipercepatnya kocokan tangannya sendiri.

Jongin juga merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan orgasme, lubang pantat Kyungsoo terasa semakin mencengkramnya. Penisnya juga terasa mulai membesar dan berdenyut.

"Jongin, aku mau k-keluarh" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sayangh, aku juga mau keluar" Jongin terus menyodok pantat kekasihnya dengan liar, mencoba meraih orgasme bersamaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Kyunghh—lubangmu sempit sekalihh-" Jongin mendesah, namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Di gerakkannya pinggulnya dengan cepat, membantu sodokan Jongin di lubangnya.

"Jongin-hh, aku keluar sekaranghh—" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sodokan penis Jongin dan kocokannya sendiri benar-benar membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi.

"AAHHH" Kyungsoo mendesah, lebih tepatnya berteriak, saat cairan putih kental itu keluar dari penisnya. Kyungsoo terus mengocok penisnya, mengeluarkan semua spermanya yang langsung tercecer di perut dan tangannya. Perut berabs Jongin juga tak luput dari semprotan spermanya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang telah orgasme, ditambah dengan cengkraman otot-otot lubang anus Kyungsoo yang semakin ketat, Jongin tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Kyungsoo—Aghh" Jongin orgasme sambil mengerang menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. Dikeluarkannya semua spermanya di dalam pantat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dapat merasa tembakan sperma di dalam pantatnya.

Jongin langsung saja ambruk di depan Kyungsoo, menindih kekasihnya itu.

"Eung~ berat Jongin" Kyungsoo langsung mendorong kekasihnya, penis Jongin yang masih tertancap di lubang Kyungsoo langsung terlepas. Jongin langsung memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan mukanya di leher Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin tertawa pelan, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jongin di lehernya.

"Mau lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sejak kapan kamu puas hanya dengan satu ronde?" Timpal Jongin yang langsung menerima jitakan di kepalanya dari Kyungsoo.

"Ku anggap ucapanmu tadi sebagai jawaban 'Ya'" Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, dan menungging di depan Jongin. Jongin dapat melihat lubang pantat Kyungsoo sudah membesar, dan juga sperma miliknya yang mengalir keluar dari lubang pantat itu. Penis Jongin mulai berdiri lagi, terangsang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dan mereka melakukannya lagi.

**(the end)**

.

.

.

A/N: Ronde selanjutnya silakan pikirkan di imajinasi kalian masing-masing ahahahaha.


End file.
